


Hello, Stranger

by loeywriites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeywriites/pseuds/loeywriites
Summary: Two strangers? No Emotional connection? Just pure fun and sex.Fubu? Cliché. Yes....and this is how they started.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh… puta, bilisan mo pa” a stranger moaned, his left arm resting against the wall while the other was gripping the hair of the man who's giving him a blow job.

Bumuka ang bibig at halos mamuti ang mga mata sa sarap nung binilisan ang pagsubo.

"You are fucking good" sinabi nung lalaking nakatayo, halos naghahabol ng hininga. He just needs to praise the guy who's giving him the best blow job.

"Just good?" sagot nung lalaking nakaluhod. Tumigil sa pagsubo at hinawakan ng mahigpit yung tite at tumingala.

"Fuck!" napasigaw na lang yung lalaki dahil iba yung sarap nung hinigpitan ng hawak sa tite niya, "The be—st" he managed to say, almost a whisper but enough to hear.

The guy devilishly smirked and that's enough for him to go back to his job… hinalikan muna niya ang ulo ng tite at saka dinilaan at biglang sinubo hanggang dulo.

Yung kamay niyang kaninang na'sa thighs lang, napunta sa pwet nung lalaking na'sa harap niya at tinulak palapit sa kanya para mas makain niya ng buo. Bakat sa lalamunan niya ang burat nung lalaki, halos maluha siya at masuka pero wala siyang paki. Ang baboy na ng itsura niya, tumutulo na ang laway nalalasahan na niyanyubg pre-cum ng na'sa harap niya. He just had steak for dinner but fuck, this is way better than a steak. Pota, it's two in the morning at ang sarap ng snack niya.

"Pu...ta" napa-ungol na lang siya sa sarap. Alam nung lalaking nakatayo na malaki, mataba at mahaba ang tite niya, he's proud of it, kaya nagulat siya na kinaya nung lalaking na'sa baba niya. Paano na lang pag pwet na nito yung tinitira niya?

Napahawak siya sa ulo nung lalaking na'sa baba niya at saka binayo ng mabilis. Gusto na niyang labasan.

"Baby, I'm close.." the guy said while panting. Kaya sinabayan niya yung paggalaw ng ulo nung lalaki. Kasabay ng pag-galaw ng ulo niya, hinimas niya rin yung tite niya na kanina pa rin gusto kumawala dahil naninikip na rin sa loob ng pantalon niya. Nakakalibog kasi yung pag-ungol nung lalaking nakatayo.

The sensation is too good, it made them keep wanting more.

The guy below swirled his tongue around the dick and the man who's standing kept on thrusting into the mouth. Mabilis ang bawat galaw and that's when they both lost their shit.

"Bab—" hindi matapos nung lalaking nakatayo ang sinabi niya kasi mas binilisan ng lalaking nakaluhod ang pasubo sa kanya, napa-awang ang ang labi at halos tumirik ang mata sa sarap.

He let out a moan as he cum inside the mouth. The guys below swallowed it all and licked the guy clean. Walang sinayang at nilunok lahat. 

Yumuko yung lalaking nakatayo para halikan sa labi yung lalaking nagparanas sa kanya ng langit. 

It's like kissing his own dick with a touch of whiskey and cigarettes to taste.

"Thank you" the guy who just received a blownjob said, tinago ang tite sa loob ng pantalon at tumayo ng maayos. Tinulungan niya tumayo yung lalaking nakahod.

Pagtayo nung nakaluhod, he immediately smirked dahil alam niya nasarapan yung na'sa harap niya, he extended his right arm and said, 

"I'm Jo-" pero hindi natapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya dahil bigla siya hinalikan ni Sehun sa labi. Marahan na kinagat at dinilaan ang labi.

Sehun smiled, ngayon pa lang, he knows he's going to love fucking this mouth.

"No names" Sehun whispered against Jongin's ears and grabbed his dick. Jongin let out a moan as Sehun squeezed his erection.

"Tirahin kita sa condo ko" Sehun said and bit Jongin's earlobe.

That's how they started.

With rule number one.

No giving of names.


	2. Rule Number 1; Revoked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No Names", that was Tres' rule number one. For a very long time. He never violated any of his rules.
> 
> Until Dos happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don't proofread. Kung may typo or error. Pagbigyan niyo na ako. Mwaps!

" _Anong 'no talk'_?" pagtatakang tanong ni Dos. Well bukod na nabitin si Dos sa breakfast niya, sobrang confused din siya dahil anong ‘no talks’ ang pinagsasabi nitong kasama niya.

" _Just stay here. Don't go down. Don't make any noise, or else…_ "

" _Or else what!?_ " panghahamon ni Dos

" _Or else, I'll shut you up with my dick_ " Orion said and then nagpunta sa gilid na parte ng kwarto, paglabas, nakabihis na. Plain white shirt and gray sweatpants.

" _Just… stay quiet_ " pagbabanta ni Orion bago bumaba. Naiwan si Dos sa kwarto na tulala. Ano 'yon? No names kanina, tapos no talks ngayon?

—

Nagpunta si Dos sa loob nung silid kung saan nagbihis si Orion. It was a huge ass walk-in closet. T'was filled with luxurious brands, from wrist watches to clothes to perfumes.

" _Tangina ang yaman…_ " bulong si Dos. Well may kaya rin naman si Dos, but he doesn't spend his money for things like bags, shoes or whatsoever. He'd rather buy an art piece from a famous artist than these luxury brands. Matapos niyang magbihis, inamoy niya ang sarili niya, well, okay pa naman, he smells like sex. Humarap siya sa salamin at kinapa ang leeg, _"Tangina"_ , yun na lang ang nasabi niya, ang daming kasing hickey.

He went out of the room and hindi naman gusto makinig ni Dos sa usapan pero dahil open loft type ang bedroom ni Orion, hindi niya mapigilan na marinig. It's a girl and based on their conversation, there's something going on.

" _So that's it_?" tanong nung babae

"Yeah, that's it." matipid na sagot ni Orion

"You're a jerk, Tres" sabi nung babae.

_'Ahh, Tres? So, Tres is his name? Or Nickname?'_ tanong ni Dos sa isip niya.

He heard Orion chuckled, _"What's new?"_ sabi ni Orion and slap!

It was so loud that it made Dos' jaw drop and used his hands to refrain his mouth in making noise. After the slap he heard the door open and closed with a bang. Halatang padabog ang pagkakasara.

Naka-upo lang siya sa gilid ng kama ni Orion and still in the state of shock, sino ba yung babae na 'yon? A few moments later, nakita na niya sa Orion papanik sa kwarto.

" _Who's that? Girlfriend mo?_ " mabait na tanong ni Dos kay Orion.

" _No questions asked_." tipid na sagot ni Sehun

" _Okay Tre–_ "

" _I said no names_ " putol ni Orion

" _Tss, so you're admitting the Tres is your name?_ "

" _No._ "

 _"Tangina mo, we fucked. We had a good time, aminin mo. I think I deserve to kn—"_ Humarap si Orion kay Dos, _"I said, no talks"_ putol ni Orion kay Dos.

 _“Tss. No name? No talks? Sino ka naman dyan? Ano ‘to Fubu?”_ iritang tanong ni Dos. _"Huh, Fubu"_ bulong ni Orion, _"We can do that"_ matipid na sabi ni Orion

" _Ang alin?_ "

" _Fubu… just good fuck_ "

" _Tangina mo, hindi ako ganung klaseng tao_ "

" _But you just fucked a complete stranger?_ "

" _I was just drunk…_ " tumayo na si Dos, at hindi sinasadyang tumuwad dahil kinakapa sa kama ang cellphone niya. 

" _Oh you want me to fuck you again?_ " Orion said, nilapitan si Dos sa kama, held Dos' hips.

 _"Puta…"_ mura ni Dos, hinawi niya yung kamay ni Orion tapos tumayo siya ng maayos.

 _"Look, Tres?"_ Orion smirked, _"Okay, I'll call you, Tres. Hindi ko alam kung ano relasyon niyo nung babaeng kausap mo kanina… but if girlfriend mo 'yo—_ "

 _"No talks._ " putol ni Orion. 

_"Okay. I guess, I'll go"_ matipid na sabi ni Dos. Actually, mukha namang mabait si Tres, nainis lang talaga si Dos kasi bakit ayaw magbigay ng name? Bawal personal shits? Dos will lie if he will say hindi magaling si Sehun. To be honest, that was the best sex he ever experience. Ang nakakainis lang, sobrang mysterious type si Sehun.

Kinapa na langulit ang kama para hanapin yung cellphone niya na binato niya kanina. Tinulungan siya ni Orion kahit hindi alam ni Orion kung ano ang hinahanap nito.

Orion felt something sa may unan niya, it's Dos' phone. He smirked and chuckled. " _Looking for this?"_ panunukso ni Orion. Inangat ni Dos ang ulo niya at nakitang hawak ni Orion ang phone niya.

“ _Akin na_ ” pang-aangkin ni Dos. Orion chuckled again at kasabay ‘non ang pagbukas niya ng cellphone ni Dos. Nanlaki ang singkit na mata ni Jongin. Sakto kasi, may unread message. It was from an unknown number. Binasa ni Sehun ang message ng malakas para makapang-asar.

“ _Dela Fuen-_ ” hindi natapos ni Sehun dahil nakuha agad ni Jongin ang phone niya.

“ _So, Dela Fuente_ ” Jongin glared at Orion, “ _That’s a nice surname to moan_ ”

“ _Alam mo, tangina mo_.”

“ _You enjoyed last night, Dela Fuente. We can do it again._ ”

“ _Fuck you_ ”

“ _Oh, just say yes and I will fuck you_ ”

“ _I’ll never be your booty call_ ” huling sinabi ni Jongin tapos bumaba sa kwarto at sinundan naman siya ni Sehun.

“ _I’ll call you, Dela Fuente_ ”

“ _You don’t have my num-_ ”

“ _Nakalimutan mo na ba?_ ” tanong ni Orion, “Y _ou typed in your number last night sa phone ko because you want me to wreck you aga-_ ”

“ _I was drunk, Tres_ ”

Sehun smirked, “ _Trust me Dela Fuente, you’ll never find a dick like mine_ ”, Tres smirked.

Jongin glared at him and raised his middle finger bago lumabas ng condo ni Sehun.

“ _Dele Fuente._ ” Tres whispered and shook his head.

Damn, he just violated his rule number one, no names.

Dela Fuente. That guy is a game changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hello from Dos and Tres. Rawr!

**Author's Note:**

> \- labyu all, rawr


End file.
